Ikasan
|songfeat = collab |gender = Kobieta |official_illustrator = Shiroro (しろろ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = いかさん |officialromajiname = Ikasan |othernameinfo = , "kałamarnica" |aka = |dateofbirth = 23 września 1996 r. |age = 18 |status = Aktywna |year = 2011-po dziś dzień |NNDuserpageID = 17799265 |mylistID1 = 20433938 |mylist1info = Solo |mylistID2 = 29595704 |mylist2info = Współpraca |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |mylistID4 = |mylist4info = |nicommuID1 = co618127 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = oika3o |partner = Guasshu, Noname, Kisuke no Yuujin}} Ikasan (いかさん) jest jedną z nowszych Utaite, ponieważ swoje covery zaczęła wrzucać pod koniec 2011 roku. Jest najbardziej znana z jej , jednak jest także sławna jako Utaite. Jest , jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych żeńskich ryouseirui, jej naturalny głos brzmi jak głos męski a także ma problemy ze śpiewaniem na wysokich tonacjach. Jednakże jej kobiecy ton poprawił się znacznie od jej debiutu. Jest on nazywany "takosan" (ośmiornica) jako przeciwieństwo do jej zwykłego głosu i można to usłyszeć najwyraźniej w jej coverze "How-to Sekai Seifuku" . Jej najbardziej popularnym coverem jest "Love is an Open Door" , który zdobył ponad 492 tysiące odsłon i 19 tysięcy dodań do Mylist. Rzadko współpracuje z innymi Utaite, jednak gdy już to robi, robi to zazwyczaj z żeńskimi Utaite o podobnej, niskiej barwie głosu. Jest ona zazwyczaj przedstawiana z krótkimi czarnymi bądź brązowymi włosami, czasem z kałamarnicą przypiętą do jej włosów. Współpraca i projekty #Członkini Flowery Girls z Ayaponzu＊, Hiiragi Yuka, Au i Sana #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 8 (15.01.2014r.) #Cinderella (19.01.2014r.) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (Dream Map) (2011.05.06) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.08) # "magnet" (2011.06.30) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.07.20) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-warped After Chopping my Stag Beetle) (2011.07.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.01) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.21) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.25) # "Miraisen" (Future Line) (2011.10.02) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.25) # "Parameter" (2011.11.20) # "Seigi Funsai" (Justice Breaker) (2011.12.01) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" feat. Ikasan, Guasshu i Denpo (2011.12.16) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Ikasan, ichii, Homare i Robe (2011.12.24) # "bouquet" (2011.12.29) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Ikasan i Guasshu (2012.01.09) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.16) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) feat. Ikasan i Noname (2012.01.26) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.01) # "Black Board" (2012.03.30) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.09) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) feat. Ikasan i Noname (2012.05.22) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion years i Overnight Story) (2012.06.18) # "magnet" feat. Ikasan i hal (2012.06.30) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kouhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.02) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.07.16) # "Crazy ∞ nighT (2012.07.26) # "Mr. Music" feat. Ikasan, Gyokuro, CafeOre, Yorozun, Schea, Okappa, Shiroro (2012.09.19) # "Children Record" (2012.09.30) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.31) # "Smiling" -World Edition- (collab) (2012.11.10) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Ikasan i Aisaka Riku (2012.12.01) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Team) feat. Amechan, Miruni♂, hal, Ikasan, Jenga, Ryaku, i Sweet@Amany (2013.01.06) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2013.01.12) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" (2013.02.21) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.03.22) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.05) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.05.11) # "Yakubyougami (Angel of Death)" (2013.05.21) # "GOLD" feat. Amatoo., Ikasan, Emukun, Kyabe, Satsuki!, Samuraiman, TAKARA, Tatsuki, Tama, *Nano, Nigauri, Hizuki, Mainan, Mikaru☆, Mocchi~ (2013.05.31) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2013.06.04) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Ikasan i Noname (2013.06.06) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.06) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.08.05) # "Shuuen no Shiori" (The Bookmark of Demise) (2013.08.16) #"Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2013.09.22) #"Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Ikasan i Kisuke no Yuujin (2013.10.30) #"Koshitantan" feat. Ikasan, Ayaponzu＊, Hiiragi Yuka, Au i Sana (2013.11.30) #"Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.13) #"Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2013.12.14) #"Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) feat. Ikasan i Shoose (2013.12.24) #"How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2014.01.13) #"Girlfriend" feat. Nanashou, Yuikonnu, Ikasan, Au, Himeringo, Hiiragi Yuka i Ashikubi (2014.02.05) #"Sweet's Beast" feat. Ikasan i Kisuke no Yuujin (2014.02.28) #"Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.03.07) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Guasshu, Ikasan i Denpo (2014.03.22) # "+♂" (2014.04.11) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.16) # "Outer Science" (2014.05.17) # "Love is an Open Door" -japońska wer.- (2014.06.11) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.07.04) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., MidoriInu., Sana i Lon (2014.07.12) # "Queen of Heart" (2014.07.28) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2014.08.25) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (2014.08.27) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) (2014.09.23) # "Saikyouiku" (Reeducation) (2014.10.10) # "Cutter Knife" (2014.10.15) # "Koshitantan" feat. Ikasan and Alfakyun. (2014.11.19) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2014.12.13) # "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri (Our Last Theorem) (Oryginał z ) (2015.01.15) }} Galeria - |Ikasan_user.jpg|Dawny awatar Ikasan na NND |Ikasan musume RL.jpg|Ikasan w prawdziwym życiu. |IkasanGuasshuSakuraZensenIjouNashi.png|Ikasan (po lewej) i Guasshu (po prawej) w ich coverze "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" |Ikasan gold.png|Ikasan widziana w chórze "GOLD" |17799265.jpg|Awatar Ikasan na NND }} Ciekawostki *Jej filmiki są otagowane jako "ikamen" (いかめん) co jest połączeniem "Ikasan" i " ". *Ma krótkowłosego jamnika nazwanego Reina. *Ponieważ jej nazwa oznacza "kałamarnica-san" często jest przedstawiana z kałamarnicą przypiętą do włosów. *Wraz z Noname tworzy duet zywany "Noshiika" (のしいか). *Ma 171 cm wzrostu i około 55 kg. *Jest w połowie Koreanką i w połowie Japonką. Linki * Twitter * Blog * mixi * The Interviews * Strona internetowa Kategoria:Kobiety Trap NND Kategoria:Ryouseirui Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Utaite